Unfaithful
by AmiiLouu
Summary: Bella Swan is having an affair with Edward Cullen while engaged to Jacob Black. Vampire Free. AU. Better summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Summary

**Unfaithful**

Bella Swan is engaged to Jacob black, and has been for a while. One day she spots a man, Edward Cullen, and falls deeply in love with him. She decides she doesn't want to be with Jacob and promises Edward she will end it, but can she? It shows how she lives with the guilt, rying to keep them as far away from each other as possible.

I came upon this idea while listening to Rihanna's Unfaithful, and watching the music video for hours on end. (Sad I know) It was originally supposed to be for Final Fantasy X but my new growing obsession with Twilight made me change my mind, as I love Edward Cullen to death.

Twilight and the characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. ¬_¬

The storyline kinda belongs to Rihanna, or whoever directed the music video, This is just my adaptation of it :D

Please Review. I WILL NOT ABANDON!

:D


	2. Chapter 1

**Unfaithful.**

"Edward, I can't do this anymore."

She was pressed up against a wall, her back straight and slightly painful. Her head was turned to the right, as her eyelids fluttered open and shut. Her cheek's were all flustered and red, and her mouth was slightly open, taking short uneven breaths. She was wearing a white blouse, which had become unbuttoned at the top to reveal her neck and chest area. Her black bra could be seen barely underneath the top. The above-the-knee length skirt was ruffled and loose, unzipped and ready to be strewn across the grey carpeted floor. Her hands were intertwined with another pair of hands, constantly moving, letting go then gripping them again. Her heart was beating rapidly, her face grew hot, her stomach churned, but this was a feeling she never wanted to forget.

His hair was scruffy from the fingers that passed through it earlier in the evening. His face was also flustered and his eyes glazed over with passion as he sent butterfly kisses over her collarbone. He was shirtless; it had been flung to the floor as soon as he stepped into the room. His Baseball shorts were still slightly damp from his afternoon activity, but he didn't really care. He was with her. Thats all that mattered right now.

"Do what?" he muttered against her skin. The porcelain colour seemed to blend in with his equal pale complexion. Her small delicate hands were enveloped in his, raising his hands to the side of her face, guiding hers with him. He loved the feel of her skin against his, the smell of her perfume, the shine in her hair, everything about her made him weak in the knee's.

"This" she breathlessly said. Her face was turned to the left, but her eyes were constantly looking at him, watching his every move. "We have to stop." she released her fingers from his grasp and slowly dropped her arms to her sides, breathing heavily, her head dead straight now, trying to find his eyes. His head stooped over hers, as his back was straight now, but his eyes still faced south. He knew this would happen, whenever they would get intimate, she always said it had to stop, but she always came to him when she needed him, it never stopped, no matter how many times she said it had to.

"Why do you wanna stop?" his hands were pressed firmly against the wall, each one either side of her head. Her hair looked like it needed a brush, and her lips were slightly swollen from the suction they received just moment ago, yet, in his mind, she was the mot beautiful human in the world.

"It doesn't feel right." That was her only reply. It always was.

"What do you mean?" Edward walked away and sat on the bed and plonked himself down, elbows on his knee's, face in his hands. "Bella, we've been through this , like, a thousand times."

She felt so ashamed. She always did that. She would let him lead her, then push him down at the last second. The reason she felt ashamed? Because she was engaged to another man. Yet she did not love him. He didn't treat her with respect or affection. She was an accessory when they went to parties, a joke on her expense in front of his friends, a punch bag for his anger, however rare it was, he still gave her a whack if she disobeyed him.

"I know" she whispered, as she slowly slid towards the floor and hid her face, she didn't want him to see her tears, she'd let Jacob see them too many times, "but I can't help it." she delicately wiped her face from the tears, and turned her head towards the door. "maybe I should go..."

With that said, Edward was in front of her in an instant; she was wrapped in his arms, his nose in the crook of her neck, his legs intertwined with hers.

"No," he cried "You can't leave, I don't want you to. Not now, not ever. Please?"

Bella pulled back to see his face, and for the first time since they'd been in his apartment, he looked into her dark brown eyes. Edward's features showed fatigue, a lot of it, and the grip around her waist showed that he really didn't want her to go. How could she say no to that face?

"Ok, I'll stay."

His fingers trailed along her jawline, as if taking in a memory. How he longed to be with her properly, with no worry of her breaking down again. He knew about Jacob. He has done since the day he met her. But he never said anything, this was something she had to sort out by herself. He told her a week ago that until she broke it off with Jacob, he wouldn't see her anymore. But of course he couldn't cope with not seeing her. He couldn't hold onto that threat. Just one look and his need for her grew more and more powerful.

"What're you thinking?" he whispered, fingers still connected to Bella's jawline. The look in her eyes showed so many emotions; fear, love, embarrassment.

"I'm afraid." she answered. Her eyes retreated downward, as if ashamed to look Edward in the eye. His eyebrows rose in curiosity. He just had to know what caused that response.

"Of me?"

"No," she looked at him suddenly, surprise written all over her face, "I'm afraid of losing you. I'm scared you'll disappear."

He drew his face closer, jabbing his nose lightly against hers. A small smirk appearing on his handsome face. She placed her hands on his cheeks, releasing the sigh that had built up in her lungs. It was a stupid thing to worry about, but she thought she'd lost him once before, a risk Bella wasn't keen on taking again.

"Where else am I gonna go?" Edward whispered, cuddling his lips against her neck. He placed his hands atop her own, which were now on the back of his neck, and intertwined his fingers with hers. They fit perfectly together. Bella's head lent slightly back, giving him more space for his lips to devour. He would have left a mark, claiming his territory, but he knew Jacob's temper, and did not want his precious gem in trouble.

Bella pulled back, slowly pushing herself across the floor towards the wall. She was already close but her back was now leaning on it. She made herself comfortable and welcomed him back into her open arms. Edward obliged quickly, claiming her throat with his cold lips. It was as if he couldn't stay away. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. She needed to get rid of Jacob and soon, before he got himself involved.

His hands slowly crept to the bottom of her shirt, tugging slightly, needing the warmth of her skin on his. Bella dug her hands into his hair once again, her left at the nape of his neck, toying with his new growth of hair between her fingers, the other deep in the more volumised part of his scalp, near the forehead. Edwards hair felt so soft, even though he'd spent most of the afternoon playing Baseball with his family. She kissed his head then rested her head against the wall, closing her puffy eyes. Edward slowly lifted his face to look at Bella, a small smile on his lips. His hands rested gently on her hips, not moving, waiting until she was ready to continue. Her legs were crossed, with her skirt hanging over her knee's and thighs. The shirt she wore was still crumpled and wrinkly, but Edward didn't care, he'd seen her first thing in the morning, and, as she claimed to be not the best sight in the world, he thought she was a ray of sunshine.

Bella felt Edwards eye's on her, and slowly took a deep breath. "I'm ending it." Whispering felt right, though they were the only two people in the apartment. Her eyes opened to find a pair of closed eyelids, smile-free lips and a furrowed brow. Realization took place and she instantly pulled his head for his eyes to meet her gaze. He looked pained as he still refused to look at her.

"Not with you," she breathed, running her fingers through his now tasseled fringe, removing it from his eyes. "With Jacob." Edward looked up then, a rush of relief swam over his whole body as he breathed out a heavy sigh. He brushed his knuckles across her cheekbone and gently kissed her lips. That was the best news he'd heard it a long time.

Bella smoothed her thumb across his bottom lip, as if to comfort him. She kissed him again, placing her hands on his neck and jawline.

Edward laughed.

Bella pulled back, inspecting his features. Why he laughed he wasn't sure, but the angelic voice echoed in her ears. It boomed out of his lungs, but the laugh was quiet.

"What's so funny?"

"Us." Edward stood, holding Bella's hands and pulling her up with him. "We worry about the smallest things. It's like we're walking on eggshells."

He picked her up them, his hands firmly grasping her waist. He was strong, though kind of scrawny. He had no trouble with her weight. And even if he did, it wouldn't bother him. This relationship felt right; it would be better if she wasn't taken, but it never stopped him before.

"So," Bella queried, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands were still on his neck, but her elbows were bent and drawing her upper and lower arms together. Their faces almost touching. She could feel his cool breath on her face, as she sucked in his scent through her nostrils, "I take it I'm staying tonight?"

"Can if you want," Edward replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, Bella still wrapped around him. He kissed her chin, working his way along to her jaw, "though," -as he spoke, his lips brushed against her skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end- "I'm not gonna force you." Edward made his way along her jaw towards her ears, where he placed his hand in her hair, behind her ear where his lips and fingertips would soon meet, just above the lobe.

Bella sucked in her breath through gritted teeth. Temptation was getting the better of her as she kissed wherever her lips could reach.

"I don't have any pyjamas with me," Bella sounded surprised, though it was only an act. She knew he would lend her a shirt to wear, considering that nothing was about to happen, "Can I use one of yours?"

"Of course."

"And can I borrow your toothbrush in the morning?" She pulled away then, smiling in a teasing way, "I hate having morning breath."

"Whats mine is yours."

Edward truly meant that. He wanted her to be as welcome in his home as his brothers and sisters. Soon, if she kept her word, she would be there 99% of the time, if it was up to him she would be there 24/7.

Bella stood then, unbuttoning her blouse slowly, smiling down at him. He lent back, resting on his hands, his arm completely straight. He tilted his head and smiled.

"The shirt?"

"Oh," Edward had completely forgotten about the shirt, his concentration solely on her lips. As he stood, he grabbed one of her hands, walking backwards towards his walk-in wardrobe. His hands slowly reached her blouse and started unbuttoning it for her, his fingers working to unhook the tiny button out of the gap in the silk material, "Which one would you like?"

"Any one that smells of you."

He finished unbuttoning her, and reached down to kiss her collarbone. Bella's eyes closed, discarding herself from the ruffled blouse. It fluttered to the floor in a heap. When she opened her eyes again, Edward was holding a white shirt between his fingers, obviously been washed and pressed the day before. It still smelled of fabric softener, but his cologne still hung around.

"Perfect." Bella smiled. She turned slipped the shirt on and started to unbutton the cuffs, when Edwards hands appeared from under her arms, and buttoned up the front of he shirt, tucking down the collar afterwards. The arms were too long, covering her hands completely. Her index and middle fingers escaped at the bottom and wiggled freely. But she didn't care. It was his. That's all that mattered.

"C'mon, I'm very tired and need some protection while I sleep."

Edward lifted Bella into his arms, bridal style, and carried her over to the bed, where he placed her down and hovered above her, resting his weight solely on his arms and legs, which placed themselves on the outside of Bella's closed legs. Slowly and carefully not to harm him, Bella slipped her skirt off, sending it flying towards the area where her blouse had been carelessly flung to the ground. Edward's eyes never left hers, as he slid his shorts off. Her wandering fingers grazed across his slightly toned chest, feeling every nook and cranny that she could.

"I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow," Edward breathed, moving the plush feather quilt down so they could both get inside, "It's my most favourite place in Forks, and I want to share it with you." he was lying next to Bella now, wrapping his arms around her small frame. The frumped up quilt was now hugging them both, protecting them from the cold night outside.

Bella, who was lying on her back, had closed her eyes as soon as she got under the duvet. Her breathing became heavy and deep, her consciousness coming and going. All she felt was Edward's arm around her waist, his nose against her hair and his breath against her ear when he whispered,

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

**

The sun was shining behind the closed curtains, making the room slightly viewable. The clothes from last night had been picked up, folded and placed neatly onto the chest of drawers. Bella sat on the edge of the bed, above the duvet. Her hair was tousled and it had knots, as it was all tucked behind her left ear, covering her shoulder completely, leave the other bare. She loved waking up to find Edwards sleeping form next to her, protecting her from any harm what so ever. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of going home, back to Jacob, back to the life she never wanted. Gently, she brushed her fingers against his lips, savouring the feel of then on her skin for the final time that day. Turning to stand, she grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom down the hall to change. Closing the door and locking it, Bella stared at her reflection. She prodded under her tired eyes, noting the dark circles under them. She scruffy hair was now smoothing out as she ran her other hand through it, slowly becoming knot-free. She turned on the hot tap, waiting for it to warm up before placing the plug in the hole. She washed her face off, scooping water up in her cupped hands and splashing her face. She dried it with a towel flung loosely on the edge of the bathtub. Dabbing the moisture from her chin and nose, she reached for the toothbrush. Placing the towel back down, she cleaned her teeth and rinsed. She looked at her reflection again. She felt ashamed in herself. The one thing she promised herself he wouldn't do, and she' done it. Never cheat on a boyfriend. Slowly changing from Edwards shirt into her own outfit, smoothing out the creases, she left the bathroom, walking towards the bedroom once more.

Edward hadn't noticed the coldness next to him; the warm body gone from his grip. He looked like a statue, slowly breathing with his head in between the two pillows. The room was still dark thanks to the thick material covering the windows, but she could still make out his pale features, he kissable lips, his neck and collar bones visible in the dimmed light. Bella ran her hand through his messy hair, pulling his fringe back to kiss his forehead. She hated leaving him while he slept, not seeing his early morning hazel eyes search the room for a certain someone.

Edward was breathing through his nose, making a squeaking sound every now and again. He turned, sluggishly toward Bella, now on his side, facing her, as if he knew thats where she was. His head was completely on the one pillow now, it slowly eating his head as it took in the shape and made it more comfortable. The duvet was wrapped around his waist, showing his muscled body. His hand was resting carelessly on the pillow next to his head, the other stretched out in front of him.

"I wish I could stay," Bella whispered, as she placed her hand upon his, rubbing a circular motion with her thumb on his palm, "but I can't. I have to go home." She kissed his cheek then, the only available one and stood, regrettably letting go of him completely. The warmth of his skin lingered in hers, taking its time to disperse and blend into her body temperature. Edward groaned and pulled his stretched arm toward him, as if to cuddle it to his chest and took a deep breath, sighing out Bella's name. She smiled as her head turned to check the time. It was early in the morning, around 8ish, so the sun was still rising slowly behind the curtains, making the room but a fraction brighter.

"I'll call you" Bella whispered again, kissing his cheek once more, "I love you."

And then, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Unfaithful**

Jacob and Bella's house was small and dingy, located on the outside of Forks. It was the house Jacob had grown up in with his father Billy. Bella and Billy had never seen eye to eye, even when he was moments from dying in the hospital. She always thought he knew about the affair, as concealed as it was, Billy always had 'feelings' that something was happening. He knew. He couldn't give Bella that cold shoulder and _not _know. Jacob always said it was his old age, making him crazy, a bit doo-lally, and was best to ignore it. The house hadn't changed from what Bella remembered; Jacob had great pleasure in keeping up its appearance, just how Billy liked it. She'd visited often when Jacob was considered a friend, so the memory of the house was clear in her head. Their bedroom was situated in the back, windows displaying the dark woods during the cold days. Jacob rested in the bed, not even flinching when the front door gently closed. He heard Bella's footsteps as she slowly walked into the kitchen, probably making herself a coffee. It was just past 9, and she'd been out. Again.

"Jacob?" Bella whispered as the door slightly creaked open, "you awake?"

"Yeh, just woke up." he ran a hand through his short cropped hair, as if to straighten the mess that had been created due to sleep.

The bed squeaked as Bella sat on it, one leg tucked under, the other dangling off the side.

"Sorry I didn't come home," Bella started to explain, "I bumped into Angela in Port Angeles and we got talking." She'd never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Bella really did hate lying, especially to Jacob.

"Thats okay," he replied, "I assumed you'd met up with someone and lost track of time."

Bella wasn't convinced; his voice was low and grumpy. She knew he was angry at her for not telling her where she was. Rising, she halfheartedly walked into the kitchen, preparing the coffee in a mug. She ran a hand through her matted hair, and considered putting a hair band in it to keep it at bay.

"I dunno how you can drink coffee," Jacob yawned, stretching his tense muscles in his arms, "the aftertaste is foul!"

"It gives me a boost"

"And a skanky aftertaste."

Bella sighed. There was never any room for argument with him. Most days Bella would just switch off and nod her head. Most days she didn't have the energy to fight.

"So," Jacob started, "what plans have you got for today?"

Instantly, an image flashed through Bella's head, and she had to stop what she was doing to breathe right.

_**Edward's eyes never left hers. Her wandering fingers grazed across his slightly toned chest, feeling every nook and cranny that she could. **_

"_**I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow," Edward breathed, moving the plush feather quilt down so they could both get inside, "It's my most favourite place in Forks, and I want to share it with you."  
**_

"I think Angela wanted to do something." Bella thought quickly. "I might give her a call actually."

"But you just spent the night with her"

"Thats not the point," Bella laughed nervously to herself, knowing it wasn't Angela she needed to call. "What are you doing today then?"

Jacob trudged towards the table, plunking himself down on the chair closest to Bella. "I might go see Quil and Embry this afternoon. Its been a while."

Sipping her coffee, she thought of how to break things with Jake. How could she? They'd known each other for so long. When Bella first moved to Forks back when she was 17, he was her first friend. Her best friend. They did everything together. Heck, he'd even taken her cliff diving a couple times. She loved Jacob, but she couldn't live without Edward in her life. He was like oxygen to her. She felt incomplete without him. Her need for him grew bigger and stronger every time she was away from him. The thought of Jacob's face when she would tell him its over, it ripped her apart. She hated going behind his back and being happy with another guy. But she couldn't help it.

"Ok," Jacob interrupted her thoughts, "I'm off to Quil's house. Have fun with Angela. Tell her I said hi."

"You're going out, dressed like..." her eyes raced up and down his body; his jeans ripped at the knee's and no shirt, "That?"

He looked down, raising his arms slightly. "Whats wrong with this?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything, you go have fun"

"Ok," Jacob shrugged, letting the conversation go, hugged Bella goodbye, and strode out of the front door towards his motorbike. The revving started, as Jacob skidded away into the forest towards the Quileute beach.

She smiled and waited until Jacob was fully out of view to go hunting for her phone. It was killing her, but she needed more time. She definitely wasn't happy with the relationship, and he was none the wiser. How could he know what she was feeling if she didn't tell him? She just felt like digging a hole and crawling into it. Just disappear from the world and just let it sort out her problems. She knew that if she didn't tell Jacob about this whole affair, Edward would get himself involved and cause a fight, which was something she really didn't want to imagine. The thought of either of them getting hurt because of her was just too much to handle. She definitely needed more time. Gabbing her phone, she dialed a number she'd become so familiar with these past six months. Angela Weber. With every ring, Bella's heart beat faster. Angela always took so long to answer her phone, and if she missed it she would always call you back. Bella was just worried about waking her up.

"Hello?"

"Angela, oh thank god, it's Bella," holding the phone close to her ear, the voice of her friend seemed to calm her down dramatically. "Listen, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything"

"If Jacob asks, I wa-"

"You were with me the whole night, right?" Angela signed into the phone. This scene had played out so many times_, __déjà vu_ was definitely out of the options menu.

"Uh...yeah."

"Bella this has to end, you gotta pick one." Bella heard Angela rustle in the background, probably getting out of bed to get some breakfast.

"I know, I know, it's hard. I love Jacob, but when I'm with Edward...It just breaks my heart that I have to hurt Jacob."

"So.." Angela already knew the answer to this question, but had to ask anyway, "You've chosen Edward?"

"Yeah, I have. Only thing is how do I tell Jacob?"

"You just," Shrugging, Angela was stalling, hoping Bella had made the right decision, "tell him. I think. Better to tell him than keep him in the dark, right?"

"You're right, it's just...hard. Sometimes I wish I met Edward before Jacob"

"Don't talk like that. Just do what your heart tells you."

Bella sighed. She knew Angela was right; she shouldn't keep hurting Jacob like this, going out all the time and not telling him anything. Since meeting Edward, she became very sheltered, keeping herself to herself. Except for Angela. She always knew what to do, and would always cover for Bella when she needed it.

"You're right. I'm just gonna have to tell him straight out. No more lies. I'm sorry I woke you."

No, it's okay, I don't mind. Just, sort yourself out so we can spend more time together. I miss you, you know?"

"Yeah I miss you too"

"Ok well I gotta go." More rustling, Bella guessed Angela was still getting her breakfast organized; Angela never was one for eating on the phone. "We'll talk soon yeah? Maybe meet up for coffee?"

"Yeah I'd like that. Love you."

"Love you too Bella. Bye."

Then the phone went dead. Angela was right, she needed to make a move. Just the thought of telling Jacob it was over ripped her apart. She pictured his face, and instantly felt ashamed. She never wanted to be a cheater, a liar, a user, but she became one, and there was no going back until she straightened it out. Jacob had no idea, but Edward knew everything, and knew exactly what Bella was going through.

**

The shower really helped Bella relax a little. She'd left her phone in the kitchen so there wouldn't be any disturbances. The soft white towel helped her scalp to breathe as she dried off the moisture that remained in her hair. The bathroom mirror was covered in condensated air, dripping down as her fingers made contact with the cold glass. She didn't recognize the reflection. The bags under her eyes made her look older; much older than her prime. Her hair was in knots, un-brushed and left to dry on its own. The dressing gown she had wrapped round herself clung to her body, the woolen material stuck to the cold drips on her back from her hair. She really didn't want to go out today, but then again, she didn't want to stay in the house for too long on her own. Trudging back into the bedroom, she chose to wear baggy farm-boy jeans and a long sleeve top. She left her hair to dry naturally, letting the curls seep in and flow over her shoulders, knowing _he _liked her hair like that.

Her phone had 3 missed calls, all had 10 minute intervals between them. Edward had called. Bella wanted more that anything to switch her phone off and have a lazy day, but any day that involved Edward she was more than happy to attend. Raising the phone to her ear, she listened for his velvet voice to speak, hoping he wasn't mad for not answering.

"So, I woke up this morning," He answered, not even bothering with 'hello', "And you weren't there." The humor in his voice was obvious, but Bella still felt she should tell him why she left.

"I'm sorry, you looked so peaceful sleeping there, I didn't want to disturb you." Running a hand through her hair, she paced slowly into the kitchen to make a fresh cup of coffee. No matter what, every time she heard his voice, her heart would race faster that the possible, but she would be as calm as a cucumber.

"When are you free?" Edward asked, "I wanna see you."

"I was going to have a lazy day today,"

"Well have a lazy day with me," Edward pleaded, "I really want to see you."

There was no contemplation with that thought. A day with Edward? Definitely. The thought made Bella smile.

"Didn't you have some place to show me today?"

"Even more reason to see me!" Edward exclaimed, "C'mon, why are you stalling?"

"I'm not stalling," Bella sighed, "Just, give me half an hour."

"I'll be timing. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Bella finished the remaining coffee in her mug, and put it next to the sink. She rarely wore make-up, so she didn't have to fuss about mascara or blusher or anything. Her hair was still damp, but she didn't bother to dry it further. Glancing out the window toward her truck, orange and rusted from old age, the smile couldn't be stopped from spreading across her face. Grabbing her phone from the counter, she quickly walked towards the front door, grabbing her keys and shoes in the process. Shutting and locking the door, she placed on her shoe on one foot while hopping towards her truck with the other. It took a while, but the boot was finally on and she had to struggle with the other. Opening the truck door, she leaned against the side of the seat and yanked the other boot on her foot, and clambered into the truck, slamming the door behind her. The engine was old and spluttered to life, but it started none the less. Putting it into gear, she drove off toward Mr Cullen's apartment.

**

His lips came crashing down on hers as soon as she walked in the room. The wait was much more than he could bare, he needed to feel her, taste her, touch her, just to feel alive again.

"I thought you said half an hour." He whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

"Its only been 20 minutes," she whispered, her lips responding in the tactical way his did, "I can go away for 10 minutes if it makes you happy?" Somehow whispering seemed appropriate.

"No, no," he tugged the bottom of her shirt, raising it slightly to get his hand underneath and feel the warm skin of her back "That wasn't a complaint. Though you must really want to see me if you rushed over here so fast." Smiling, he kissed the tip of her nose, and looked into her eyes.

Sighing a reply, Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and hugged him. She felt so safe in his arms; like a shell protecting its pearl. He was just content hugging like this, in the middle of the hallway, taking in her scent. The fact that she was there meant everything in the world to him. Running a hand through her tousled hair, he pulled back, grabbing her hand and moving toward the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Leaning against the counter, Bella watched as Edward scurried through the kitchen looking for the things he needed, two mugs, the coffee pot and some milk. After succeeding, he waited for the kettle to boil, and turned to look at Bella.

"So...where are you planning on taking me?"

"Its a surprise."

"Can't you tell me?" Bella walked forward, intertwining her fingers with Edward's and wrapped her arms around his waist, still gripping his fingers with hers, palm to palm.

"Nope," Edward smirked, "You'll just have to wait."

Moving forward, Bella rested her head on his chest. She really didn't like surprises. Knowing Edward, it would be something _Magical _or _Meaningful._ Deep inside her, Bella couldn't wait. But also not knowing was driving her insane. The kettle finally reached is boiling point, clicking off and letting all its steam ease out of the gap.

"What did Jacob say this morning then?"

"Nothing, surprisingly," Bella sighed, "He just...brushed his shoulder at it. Then went out to see Embry and Quil." she shrugged. He hadn't really said anything, normally it's all twenty questions.

"So," Edward pressed, "nothing was said about me then?"

"No." Sighing, Bella pulled back and leaned against the counter top, crossing her arms. "I was going to, but, I just can't. Not yet anyway."

Running her hand through her hair, she heard Edward sigh. She had, after all, promised, that she would end things with Jacob. It was just difficult. _Extremely _difficult. How were you meant to end things with your fiancé? And for someone you only met half a year ago? Though Bella was willing to give everything up for Edward; she knew she was welcome into his life with open arms. She's even met one of his sisters, Alice, and had become good friends with her straight away, unlike Jake's family, who had given her the brush-off at first glance. They'd eventually softened up, but she still felt unwelcome. Hearing the water being poured into the ready mugs, she looked up, glancing at Edward, who had his back turned towards her, one hand holding the counter top, the other stirring the coffee into the water.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Edward replied, "I understand how hard this must be." Pouring the milk into the coffee mixture, he turned and passed her a mug. She wouldn't meet his stare as their fingers brushed against each other, sending a small electric current though both their spines. "Seriously, don't worry. We'll figure something out." Still, Bella wouldn't look at him, she was too ashamed. What would Renee or Charlie say? No matter what she did she would hurt people. She needed a break. Just to get away from it all.

"Why couldn't I have met you first?"

"I...I don't know." Rubbing a hand across his face, he sipped his coffee and moved forward, so he was in Bella's personal bubble. "Now, finish your coffee and go put your wellies on."

"I don't have wellies."

"You do now," Edward chuckled, "Alice dropped them off this morning." smirking, he downed the rest of his hot coffee and placed it in the dishwasher. Turning, he smiled at Bella. She just looked stunned and confused.

"Should I be worried?" Bella asked while taking a gulp of coffee, wincing as it was still too hot for her mouth.

"Nope," Edward beamed, "I told you, its a surprise. Nothing is getting passed these lips until we get there."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Bella asked.

"Why would I be?" Edward replied. Sure, he was upset that she hadn't said anything, but she was in between a rock and a hard place. And pressuring her wasn't making it easier. "I know you'll end it with him soon. At least that's what I hope."

"Of course," Bella reached up to touch his face. His chin had slight stubble on it, but it looked good on him. Tip toeing to kiss him, she held him there for a long moment, reassuring him that she was his and not Jacobs. "I just...need to find the time. He seemed in a rush this morning, so I didn't want to stop him. But I will end it. I promise."

Kissing her again, Edward grabbed her mug in her hand and placed it on the counter top behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Again, he reached under her shirt to connect with her more

"I thought I had to go put my wellies on." Bella teased; her hands groping his hair through her fingers, her lips brushing against his.

"Yeah, in a second. I want to kiss you right now." Edward whispered back.

"Ok, I can live with that." Smiling, her lips resumed dancing with Edwards, content to just stand there, in pure bliss, with her Edward.

* * *

**Ok, I know, I know, its been a long time since I updated. But seriously, You have no idea what Writers Block I had. Whenever I had a bit of inspo. It would go again. So unfair.**

**:( Anyway I bet you can tell me where Edward wants to take Bella? Reviews are always welcome and again I am sorry for the long delay. **

**(:**


End file.
